Partner
Partner aka Hell Hound, aka Doom Beast aka Fury Hound, Fury Beast Legend has it that the Tech Level 12 hordes of the Dark Ones were accompanied by packs of tremendous, vicious beasts, nearly invincible, able to attack, destroy, maim and kill anything in their path. Doing it with a unequaled fury and ferociousness making these Beasts feared even more than the Hordes themselves. A Union Historian and scholar researching the ancient legends and stories about the Dark Ones described the Fury Beasts as what a tech Level 12 society comes up with for a biological based Battle robot. The legend goes one step further and claims that there is one Fury Beast, bigger and even more powerful than the others. A completely black one , that was supposed to be a present by the Dark Hordes to their leader the Dark One himself. These are of course unsubstantiated legends and conjecture as none of the sources of these legends and myths can be verified to be true historical documents. As with all legend, there is a base of truth but the rest is embellished and the meaning changes over times, and the events of these legends are over a million years old and told by many different cultures,some of which are extinct by now. Modern Exo Biologists and Exo Technologists are convinced that most of the described abilities of these Fury Hounds are greatly embellished and that there are no life forms who could fly through the heart of the hottest suns unharmed. It is pure mythology to claim these beasts could teleport over fast distances, emit energy blasts strong enough to destroy space ships and lay waste to planets. '''------------------------CLASSIFIED--------------------''' NAVINT and Science Corps Special Investigations Group : HADES considers the Life form legally registered to Union Citizen Roy Masters to be a genuine Fury Beast. The animal is completely black except a pale white tattoo like fur patch that becomes visible only when the beast attacks. The pale white Fur patch is shaped exactly like the fanged Skull symbol associated with the Dark One himself. The life form displays a high level of intellect and tremendous Psionic abilities such as Teleportation over distances exceeding 1000 light years, manipulating mass via Telekinesis exceeding 10,000 tons and a direct Psi link with Roy Masters with no apparent distance limit. The Beast was exposed to direct Plasma fire and every weapon known to the Union without doing it harm. Addendum The Dark One himself confirmed that this is indeed his Beast, but it had bonded so deeply with Roy Masters that he permanently relinquished his ownership. The Dark One changed the Lifespan of the Fury Beast and bound it to Roy's . Meaning when Roy Masters dies, so will the beast. Characteristics: *Species: Canem invictum contritio - Fury Hound *Origin: The Forge - Imperal Weapon Research Facility - Exact Location Unknown *Age: Approximatley 5 Million Years *Height - Ground to Shoulders : 184 cm *Length -Snout to hinds ( excluding tail): 489 cm *Weight under 1 gee: 3500 pounds (1.58 Metric tons) *Classified as : Domestic Animal - Licence : GH 005 Category:Minor Characters Category:Exo-Fauna Category:Exobiology